Where the Future Leads
by Sakura Haruno 1011
Summary: It's fifteen years later, and the gang has defeated Naraku. Kagome and Inuyasha have a daughter, and Miroku and Sango have a son. Everything seems peaceful and normal. That is, until a strange girl named Mira, who is the daughter of Naraku, and her step b
1. Chapter 1

Where the Future Leads

By: I am Ayame

This is my first fan fiction, so PLEASE go easy on me. And PLEASE review.

Chapter 1: Thirteen Years Later

"I can't believe it's been thirteen years." Twenty-eight year old Kagome Higarashi said.

"Well, it has been." Her hanyou husband Inuyasha said.

"Time sure does fly." Kagome said. It had been thirteen years since they had destroyed Naraku and found all the pieces of the "Shikon No Tama", or better known as the "Sacred Jewel of Four Souls." Since then, everything had been peaceful. Kagome and Inuyasha were married and had a beautiful daughter named Kiya. Sango and Miroku had also wed and had a son named Soske. Both children were now thirteen. Their friend, Kouga the wolf demon, finally got over Kagome and married Ayame and had a sixteen year old daughter named Maya. Inuyasha and his brother, Sesshomaru finally stopped feuding, and Rin, Sesshomaru's young companion, had been trained in sword- fighting, and was seen many times wandering around with Sango's brother, Kohaku. Shippo was eighteen and coming along fine. He hung out with Rin and Kohaku.

"Ahhh! Mom, Soske just asked me to bear his children!" Kiya screamed.

"Miroku must have put him up to this." Kagome said. "I'm glad we're going to visit my family today."

"I'll handle that perverted monk." Inuyasha said. He walked over to where Miroku was sitting and talking to Sango.

"Oi, Miroku, you need to stop telling Soske to ask young girls to bear his children." Inuyasha yelled, and hit Miroku hard on the head.

"You told him to do WHAT?" Sango asked.

"I was only telling him the way of life." He answered.

"No, you were trying to turn him into a hentai like you!" Sango yelled. She took her Hirakotsu and hit Miroku on the head as hard as she could without killing him. A big lump formed on his head.

"Well, if you two are done arguing, I'm going with Kagome and Kiya to visit Kagome's family." Inuyasha said and turned to leave.

"Wait up!" Sango said. "We'll come with you."

"Hey, where are you guys going?" someone asked. They looked to see who it was. It was Shippo, Kohaku, and Rin.

"We're going to Kagome's time to visit her family." Inuyasha said.

"We wanna go, too!" Rin said.

"Okay, but behave yourselves." Inuyasha said. With that, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kiya, Miroku, Sango, Soske, Kohaku, Shippo, and Rin all went down the well to Kagome's time.

Well, how did ya'll like Chapter1? I don't know how much time will pass until Chapter2 gets finished, so look until it does. I'll try to update every week, though.

Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

Where The Future Leads Chapter 2:The Spawn of Naraku 

Konichiwa! i FINALLY TYPED UP cHAPTER 2. hOPE YOU ENJOY!

Mira was having dreams.Strange dreams. Dreams of a white-haired brown-eyed hanyou. Mira was battleling her. Over and over again.This hanyou had friends, too. Two demon slayers, a wolf demon, a fox demon, and a mortal girl who was a good swordfighter. Her brother, Kouske, was on her side, but then he turned on her. Well, Kouske wasn't really her brother, he was adopted. Her father found him and raised him as his own. She was her deceased father's only child. But every night for the past three weeks she had been having these dreams. She also heard a voice in her dream, saying "Kill them. Kill the children of the ones who destroyed me"  
She knew who was speaking, too. It was her father, the evil demon Naraku. He was inside her, making her do this because she didn't want to be evil. She was like her surrogate mother. Naraku had made her but he had to find someone to watch her. So he chose the dead priestess Kikyo. Kikyo was kind to Mira and Kouske, watching over them. But she was also filled with sorrow and hate for her long-lost love, a hanyou named Inuyasha.  
She was dreaming now. Fighting these people she knew could be her friends.  
But her father had taken control of her, and she couldn't stop him. She was so terrified she screamed as loud as she could, hoping to wake up from this nightmare.  
"AHHHHHH!"Mira's screams ripped through the calm night. Her brother, Kouske, ran to her side.  
"Mira, Mira wake up!" he said. Mira was finally awake and now safe from the horrible nightmares.  
"Oh, God, Kouske,I had one of those dreams again, and father, he"  
"Shh.Shh. Calm down it's just a dream. Shh. Calm down."Kouske said softly. He hated that Mira had such terrible dreams. He wished he would have them instead. And, even though Mira could only see him as a brother, he loved her more than anything else. He would do anything for her, even die for her.  
"I'm sorry I for wking you. I was just so scared"  
" It's okay." Kouske said "I've slept long enough anyway. Hey,  
you want to go out for a walk. It could help get your mind off that dream"  
"Sure, that's a great idea."Kouske said. So Louske and Mira left the hut they lived in and went for a walk.

Sooo, how'd you like Chapter2? It may look kinda funny because I'm using notepad, and my Microsoft Word needs to be converted and I forgot what the product key was. Just for a hint on what's gonna happen next, Chapter 3 is called Kagome's Visit; The Lecherous Monk strikes again. Man, I am so upset, and happy at the same time.  
I'm a BIG D.N. Angel fan, and I just saw episodes 17 &18. Sigh I can't believe Daiske confessed his true feelings for Riku! I so wish I was her. I'm also a HUGE Pretear fan, and they killed off Sasame, my second-favorite Leafe Knight! I cried for about 5 minutes. My #1 favorite Leafe Knight is Hayate Sooo Cute! and my 3rd favorite is Mannen.  
Well, Sayanora folks, please R&R I Am Ayame!


End file.
